


The Perfect Gift

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in the <a href="http://the-robins.livejournal.com/">collaborative Band AU</a> universe.  All you really need to know is that all of Robins formed a band called "The Robins" after Gotham was destroyed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Robins Band AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23754) by various authors. 



> This is set in the [collaborative Band AU](http://the-robins.livejournal.com/) universe. All you really need to know is that all of Robins formed a band called "The Robins" after Gotham was destroyed.

"What are you getting Stephanie for her birthday?" asked Damian abruptly.

Tim looked up from his guitar. "I'm writing her a song," he said.

Damian frowned. "That's a good present."

"Are you trying to figure out what to get for her?" asked Tim gently.

Damian's frown deepened into a scowl. "Yes."

* * *

"Her birthday? Is that coming up?" said Jason off-handedly. "Guess I'll have to find something to get her."

Damian felt a little relieved; Jason hadn't decided yet, either. But Tim's eyes were narrowed and his expression skeptical. "You're lying. You've already got something picked out, don't you?"

Jason growled irritably but wiped the grease off his hands and led them to his room, where he carefully took out a flat, velvet box. "I saw it and...I thought of her," he said, not looking at the other two. Tim took the box and opened it.

It was an amethyst, a clear, deep purple stone in a gold setting. Tim's eyes widened as he examined the piece, prompting Damian to look closer as well. The setting had a subtle pattern around the edge, a delicate, stylized series of shapes that would mean nothing to the average observer. "It's the symbol," said Damian quietly. "The Bat symbol. You didn't find _that_ at random."

Snatching back the box, Jason said, "I commissioned it, okay? Online. Through an intermediary. Oracle helped." He turned away.

"She'll love it," said Tim.

Jason tucked the box back into its hiding place. "Of course she will," he said gruffly.

* * *

Dick grinned at them. "The last couple of times we were in New York, she whined that she didn't have time to do any 'touristy stuff'," he said. "So I made sure we had some extra days off there this time, and I'm going to give her the grand tour. Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Times Square, a Broadway show...and the *best* New York pizza and New York hot dogs, of course!"

Damian sighed.

* * *

"Do you think she'd like a Stradivarius? I'm sure my mother or father could help me obtain one."

The corner of Tim's mouth twitched, but otherwise his expression remained serious. "Setting aside the fact that the only way you'd be able to get your hands on one would be to _steal_ it--"

"Not necessarily--"

"--I honestly don't think she'd want the responsibility."

"Responsibility?"

"There are only a few in the world, and they're irreplaceable. I think just using it would make her nervous. Besides..." he hesitated and then went on, "Steph has made amazing progress on the instrument in the time she's had to study it, but...she's not a prodigy," he finished.

His words carried weight. Damian's shoulders drooped.

"Have you tried asking *her* what she wants for her birthday?"

Damian blinked. The thought hadn't even occurred to him.

* * *

"My birthday?" Steph's eyes got dreamy. "I'd love a new iThing, the one that's being released that day? My old one got a little crushed that last time we had to run away from a screaming horde of fans."

Damian nodded. He remembered.

* * *

Damian stared at the box in his hands. It just didn't seem...enough, somehow. The others were all getting her gifts that were _personal_...and they hadn't even had to ask her what she wanted.

An idea began to form. Damian took out a knife and carefully cut through the tape holding the box closed.

* * *

"Oooh, just what I wanted!" said Steph as she eagerly ripped the paper off the iThing box. "I can't wait to put my old playlists on it!"

Damian cleared his throat. "They're already on there," he mumbled. Steph stared at him, then pulled open the box and took out the new player. Flipping it on, she started paging through the playlists. "Oh wow, Little D! How did you know?"

Blushing a little, Damian admitted, "I hacked your computer." It hadn't been hard, once he'd figured out her password (PurplePe0pleE@ter). "I only looked at the playlists, though," he added hastily. "Nothing else, I promise."

Steph raised an eyebrow at him, but her attention was quickly drawn back to the device in her hands. "Wait, what's this list? And this one? They're just numbered, no names."

Damian looked at the floor. "They're other songs I thought you might like, based on your musical preferences. A lot of foreign artists that you probably haven't come in contact with before, but that I thought you might enjoy...Brazilian, Egyptian, Japanese..." He swallowed and added, "There's a thumb drive in the box with translations of all the lyrics." He stole a glance at Steph.

Her eyes were wide. "Wow...Little D, I don't know what to say. That's a really _sweet_ gift." Putting down the iThing, she leaned over and pulled him into a hug. Just for a second, he let her, before stiffening and pulling away.

"Thank you, Damian," she said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"Happy Birthday," he mumbled.


End file.
